User blog:GJ-Lewis X/If Baldi's Basics wasn't a "horror" or "not-what-it-seems" game...
Baldi would be extremely soft in nature, so he never gets angry or become aggressive towards the player for inputting wrong answers. * Instead, solving each question incorrectly will not anger Baldi at all but normally say things like "Awww that's incorrect.", "Do better next time!", "I'm sorry but this answer is wrong.", "Aww shucks!", and "That happens all the time". When he say those lines, he will frown in a non-angry way while talking. ** Another note that these threatening messages when solving all three questions with one or two incorrect answers each will be replaced with "Everybody makes mistakes." and "Do your best". The message when getting all three questions wrong will say "Try again next time". * Aside the exit from the beginning, three extra exits are replaced with maps (seen. * If getting a wrong answer from the first notebook, Baldi will never give the player a quarter and he will say "I apologize to say that you got one or more answers wrong, so no prize for you. But don't fret! You'll still get a prize next time when you go for the next notebook!" * If collecting two beginning notebooks, Baldi will vanish and begin at the upper hallway where the office is at like the original version. His voice will be heard saying "Marvelous! You now have collected two notebooks, but there's still more! The doors are now open, so go around my school and find more other notebooks! I have to warn you that I love playing tag as a challenge for you, and if I reached you, you'll have to go back to the start with only two notebooks in your hands, especially if you have more than two before. Also! I can hear everything well, like opening doors and such, so keep in mind on that. *laughs*" * The mysterious number 99 will be either removed or replaced, such as removing the number from all classroom doors along with the hidden "PROGRAM IS CANCER" chalkboard removed. This is likely due to this number including some (darker) hidden lore for the actual standard game. * Baldi will not use his ruler while following the player. His sprite will likely be exactly the same like the "normal" one while the ruler smack effect is replaced by a different noise (sounded similar to something like when Mario jumps in one of his old games) when moving. ** Inputting a wrong answer during Baldi's "tag game" will not double up his speed. ** Getting caught by Baldi will never receive the player a game over, but rather sends the player back to the starting corridor with the number counter of notebooks reduced to 2. This happens each time, even when not having three or more notebooks. Note that some "Wah wah waaaaah" noise effect will play. * Mysterious random noises heard on occasions, even the almost inaudible ambient for the cafeteria location, are removed. * The "No breaking the fourth wall" rule is replaced with "No looking in others' lockers.", making the player capable to open every lockers but the chance of finding items is rare and randomized. The Principal of the Thing will send the player to detention if getting caught on sight doing so. * After collecting all seven notebooks, Baldi's "tag game" will end as himself will teleport back to the starting hallway location. He will then say "CONGRATULATIONS! You have found all seven notebooks! The tag game is over. Now all you need to do is come back to me then I'll check how well you've done your quizzes so far!" * Endings would be completely different and are more like CGI cutscenes, and will directly lead back to the main menu instead of crashing/closing. Three endings are as follows depending on the player's grades. ** A+ Ending - Unlocked if the player got all answers right in seven notebooks. Baldi says: "Now that's more like it! Straight A's are your top grades! You really made my day, and I hope my game made your day too! It's a great pleasure to meet you. See you next time. Bye bye!" A notebook sheet of paper with A+ drawn in red marker appears on the screen. ** B-C Ending - Unlocked if the player got both answers correct and incorrect from seven notebooks. Baldi says: "Not half bad, but you got some problems wrong. B or C is guaranteed, then. You're still doing great, actually! And maybe someday you'll get a perfect 100% score! See you later until next time!" A notebook sheet of paper with B-C drawn in red marker appears on the screen. ** F- Ending - Unlocked if the player answered all problems incorrectly in seven notebooks. Baldi says: "Oh dear... All I'm seeing are wrong answers, so I don't have a choice but giving you an F. Don't worry I'm not really mad or anything! Everyone make mistakes. If you want to get a best passing great, be sure to study before starting your quizzes! The more you study, the more you remember. Come back some day!" A notebook sheet of paper with F- drawn in red marker appears on the screen. Wholesome isn't he? Category:Blog posts